Dressy Pantsies
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After coming back from her failed quest with Wario to pay the bills, Daisy gets some rest. Later, Peach invites Daisy into her room, she reveals a strange tactic of wearing her normal dress over jeans... Daisy doesn't agree that it's a smart idea at all, but eventually...
1. Chapter 1

**Dressy Pantsies  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, the first story with Wario back there went fine, so let's continue this nonsense continuity starring Daisy!

* * *

Princess Daisy groaned as she walked back to the Super Smash Bros Mansion, feeling exhausted after the brick shack collapsed on her. As she opened the door, she noticed the lights were all on and bright, with the Smashers celebrating as they raised their hands in the air.

"Hey... the light's back up!" Daisy exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, feeling happy. "I guess Wario managed to find the place and pay the bills off!"

Pikachu walked in, shaking his head as he looked up at Daisy. "Actually, I paid off the bills. I got tired of people complaining about Wario all night, so I up and left."

"How did you pay off the bills?" Daisy remarked as she placed her hands on her hips, looking down at Pikachu.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes as he folded his stubby yellow arms. "I used the money Nintendo gives me."

Daisy sighed of relief as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, I'm glad it's over.

* * *

Later at night, as Daisy got a good night sleep and recovered, she heard the door knocking several times. She was in Luigi's room, sleeping on the top bunk as she came down, opening the door to see Princess Peach Toadstool standing in front of her, who was wearing her pink pajamas.

"Oh, hey Peach." Daisy commented as she rubbed her right eye, "What's up?"

Peach motioned her right hand as she smiled, winking. "Come to my room, Daisy! I got to show you something!"

Daisy shrugged as she followed Peach, still being in her yellow pajamas. Later, the two human princesses were in Peach's room, Daisy closing the door as Peach entered the bathroom.

"Hold on for a moment!" Peach commented as she was changing out of her pajamas.

Daisy folded her arms as she tapped her right foot impatiently, seeing Peach exist the bathroom, wearing a pink shirt with yellow stripes and pink tight jeans as she placed her hands on her hips, turning her body around and showing off her big bubble butt to Daisy. "How does it look? Pretty sweat, huh?"

Daisy was about to comment as Princess Peach farted loudly, her jeans puffing up as Daisy whiffed the sulfur like stink, sticking her tongue out in disgust as she frantically wafted the smell away from her with her right hand.

"Eww! Peach, that's gross!" Daisy exclaimed as she then plugged her nose, still smelling Peach's flatulence. "Were you dining on turnips again? Peeyew!"

Peach giggled as she placed her hands behind her back, letting out a raunchy poot again as she closed her eyes. "Oh silly, my stinky farts aren't what I wanted to show off!" She then grabbed her normal pink dress, placing it over her shirt and jeans as she stretched her arms. "I just wanted to pinpoint that I attempted doing this to keep my figure look more appealing!"

Daisy stared oddly at Peach as she continued to plug her nose, raising her right eyebrow. "So, you wear jeans underneath your dress?"

Peach nodded as she wagged her right index finger, winking. "Yep! And I gotta say, it's quite something! It helps hide my pink underwear! Speaking of which, watch this!" She turned around, revealing the back of her dress as she farted loudly again, her tuba sounding gas puffing up her pink dress. "My cutesy pootsies puff up my dress along with my jeans! It's nifty!"

Daisy shook her head in disbelief. "Peach... this has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done..." She dropped her arms as she sighed. "I mean, wearing a dress over jeans so no one will see your butt?"

"And so my farts are even scarier!" Peach commented as she folded her arms, letting out a couple of wet toots.

Daisy narrowed her eyes at Peach as she stared blankly at her. "Peach, how are the other guys and gals able to sleep with you farting your brains out?"

Peach wrapped her right arm around Daisy. "Oh, that's easy! Each room repels sound from the other room! It means I can fart as loud as I want!" She then grunted as she let out another loud, grosser tuba like fart.

Daisy glared at Peach as she plugged her nose again. "And you're expecting me to wear my normal dress over my orange jeans?"

Peach giggled innocently as she let out a cute little poot.

Daisy groaned as she shook her head, thinking the rancid smell was getting to her. "Oh, why do I hang out with you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Daisy and Princess Peach Toadstool were both wearing their normal dresses while having jeans underneath them, heading out of the Brawl Mansion as the two princesses waved to the other Smashers. Meta Knight and Pikachu were having a taunt party, turning around to see Peach and Daisy.

"Hello, girls. Going for a stroll?" Meta Knight asked as he folded his stubby arms together.

Daisy rubbed the back of her head as she nodded her head. "Well, yes. Did you notice anything different?"

Meta Knight and Pikachu blinked as they glanced at each other, then back at Daisy and Peach.

"You look the same to me." Pikachu commented as he placed his stubby yellow arms on his hips.

Peach giggled as she had her hands behind her back. "Oh come on, you have to notice how different we are!"

Meta Knight rubbed the right side of his head. "Seriously, you look the same. What's different?"

Daisy groaned as she placed her right hand on her face. "See, Peach? I told you they wouldn't notice."

"Hold on..." Peach commented as she wagged her left index finger, "I know how to reveal them our little secret."

Meta Knight and Pikachu continued feeling awkward as Peach giggled, turning around as she had her butt facing them, letting out a loud fart as her pink dress blew up, revealing her puffing up pink jeans, with Daisy slapping her right hand on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus, Peach, you really need to get over this fart thing you have." Pikachu coughed as he wafted the smell away from him with his left hand, wincing his little black eyes. "It's a wonder that any of us are still alive."

Peach giggled as she pooted loudly again. "Forget my beautiful flatulence, look at my jeans!"

"...Jeans?" Meta Knight mumbled as he got over the awful stench, folding his stubby arms together. "Why are you wearing pants underneath your big, poofy dresses?"

Daisy sighed as she dropped her arms, shaking her head. "Peach says that we wouldn't have to worry about perverts trying to see our panties if we wore these underneath our dress."

"Yeah!" Peach exclaimed as she wrapped her right arm around Daisy. "And now that we have these, we can finally go to the Click Clock Wood!"

Awkward silence as Meta Knight and Pikachu coughed, glancing at each other oddly as Daisy stuck her tongue out in disgust, smelling Peach's gas as Peach farted again.

"Does every friggin' story Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus writes _has to_ be in the Click Clock Wood?" Pikachu complained as he puffed his red cheeks.

Meta Knight shook his head as he shrugged. "Well, it's either that, or Seaside Hill."


	4. Chapter 4

Meta Knight cleared his throat. "Anyway, shouldn't you be going? It's starting to get late."

Daisy looked up as she noticed the sky was still blue. "But, it's still the afternoon!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, neither me or Meta Knight want to deal with you or your butt pouch." Pikachu retorted as he folded his stubby yellow arms.

Daisy gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "How did you figure out my secret?"

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "You're like a reverse kangaroo. It's pretty obvious given how big your dress is by the back."

"I thought she was more of a reverse camel," Peach pinpointed as she rubbed her right arm.

Pikachu charged his red cheeks as he then zapped Peach and Daisy, causing them to blast off again as he shook his head, sighing. "I couldn't take one more second of those freak shows..."

Meta Knight patted Pikachu on the back. "Eh, it's all right. At least now we can go back to what we were doing." He then trailed off as he placed his left hand on his chin. "What were we doing, anyway?"

Pikachu shrugged as he and Meta Knight headed towards the mansion to get a burger. "I have no idea."

Peach and Daisy screamed as they were spiraling in the sky, eventually landing in the middle of Nintendo City. Daisy farted loudly, with Peach farting shortly afterwards as the entire city toppled from the princesses' farts, causing Peach and Daisy to be crushed as they screamed in pain, hoping for anyone to rescue them.

They weren't so lucky.

* * *

**_To Be Continued... in another fanfic._**


End file.
